


Break Me, Make Me

by Merit



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Families of Choice, Fanmix, Friendship, Gen, chosen families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for the first Circle of Magic book, about the Circle coming together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me, Make Me

You can listen to the mix [here](http://8tracks.com/meritmerit/break-me-make-me).

 

**Flickers – Son Lux**

And with my opened mouth  
I join the singing light

I can see the flickers  
Over me the lanterns raised  
Lift me up, lift me over it

Show me what you're hiding  
Take me out into the sea  
Lift me up (I hear the singing light)  
Lift me over it

**We are not good people – Bloc Party**

Think fast boy, think on your feet  
If you don’t know it now you never will  
You’re so young to be so heavy  
Rip off the seal and let me school you  
  
You see angels melt when they touch the ground  
You see you’re not dumb, you’re just not aligned  
Because you could be the one percent  
If you wanna

**Breathing Underwater – Metric**

I'm the blade  
You're the knife  
I'm the weight  
You're the kite  
They were right when they said  
We were breathing underwater  
Out of place all the time  
In a world that wasn't mine to take  
  
I'll wait  
Is this my life?  
Ahhh  
Am I breathing underwater?  
Is this my life?  
Ahhh  
Am I breathing underwater?

**She Lost Control – Joy Division**

Confusion in her eyes that says it all.  
She's lost control.  
And she's clinging to the nearest passer by,  
She's lost control.  
And she gave away the secrets of her past,  
And said I've lost control again,  
And of a voice that told her when and where to act,  
She said I've lost control again.

**Marina and the Diamonds – The Outsider**  
  
These people are weird in here  
And they're giving me the fear  
Just because you know my name  
Doesn't mean you know my game  
  
I look myself in the face  
And whisper "I'm in the wrong place"  
Is there more to lose than gain  
If I go on my own again? (On my own again)

**Mercury rising- Esthetic Education**

As you expand with your aura rising  
Open your eyes to new worlds surrounding  
As you observe your orientation changing  
Notice your body is gently floating  
  
You look up to the stars  
Wondering which one you walked on before then  
Watching a light above  
Bearing resemblance to the one inside of you

**Loner Phase – Cold War Kids**

They're calling you a genius  
Is that why you're acting so competitive  
And even if they mean it  
Don't let the feeling get to your head  
  
I really wanna call you  
Better clean up the mess from the last time we met  
The roof is gonna fall through  
I'll stay out in the cold all alone instead

**Blue Ridge Mountains – Fleet Foxes**  
  
You're ever welcome with me anytime you like  
Let's drive to the countryside, leave behind some green-eyed look-alikes  
So no one gets worried, no  
So no one gets worried, no

**I Lost Time - A Classic Education**

Wish just slivers of time on halt  
Do not recognize first taste  
I lost time, I lost time and I'm on my own  
I lost time, no bad past and I'm on my own  
  
And I'll feel this minute right  
Yes I'll save this own real crease  
Now I am most definitely awake  
I'll become forever more today

**If I had a hammer – Peter, Paul & Mary**

If I had a hammer,  
I'd hammer in the morning,  
I'd hammer in the evening,  
All over this land,  
I'd hammer out danger,  
I'd hammer out a warning,  
I'd hammer out love between,  
My brothers and my sisters,  
All over this land.

**No Light, No Light – Florence + the Machine**

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away

**Draw – Bastille**

Just listen to your friends  
Trusted that fair look in their eyes  
Just listen to your friends  
They only care and hope you're alright  
  
I can feel the draw  
I can feel it pulling me back  
It’s pulling me back  
It’s pulling me  
I can feel the draw  
I can feel it pulling me back  
It’s pulling me back  
It’s pulling me

**I'll Stand By You – The Pretenders**

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

**As if by magic – La Roux**

Submerging from your world  
And back into my bliss  
A day rolled into one  
Is burning on my lips  
Blurring all your words  
Until they don't exist  
And in a parallel universe  
It's me you can't resist

**I can tell we are going to be friends – White Stripes**

Tonight I'll dream while I'm in bed  
when silly thoughts go through my head  
about the bugs and alphabet  
and when I wake tomorrow I'll bet  
that you and I will walk together again  
I can tell that we are gonna be friends  
Yes I can tell that we are gonna be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for trope_bingo, for the trope, 'chosen family'. And if all goes well and I didn't mess up my bingo card, this should be my blackout!


End file.
